


Trapped

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Captured, Crocker Curse, M/M, The Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 days until the Hunter and Duke and Nathan get captured by the Guard so that they won't interfere and hold Audrey back. They are trapped in a small room in a basement and there is only one way of getting out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Duke woke to the sound of a loud pounding. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt like crazy. He moaned loudly while feeling for his forehead with his uncoordinated hand. There was definitely something wet on it.

“Ouch,” he hissed and tried to open his eyes. He couldn’t quite remember what happened, how he got here lying on a cold floor with an injury to his head. “I hate this town”, he complained out loud.

“Maybe you should have just stayed away then”, Duke got an answer which he hadn’t expected. He thought he was alone. But hey, how can you make such a situation even worse? Exactly, just put Nathan Wuornos into it too.

Duke would probably be better off without Nathan although he didn’t even know yet what was going on. “Where are we?” He asked because Nathan seemed to have a little more energy than Duke at the moment. Probably because he didn’t feel the pain he was most certainly in too.

“I don’t know. Looks like a basement with a huge metal door.” A loud thumb sounded again.

“What is this?” Duke finally managed to open his eyes but it took him a few seconds more to adjust to his surroundings and actually see something without spinning. And again this sound ringed out when Nathan smashed against the door. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get us out of here.” He ran against it one more time.

“God, Nathan, STOP!” Duke shouted and pressed his hands to his ears. “It won’t open. Don’t be stupid.”

Nathan turned around, rage in his eyes but stopped and this was all that Duke wanted. His head hurt enough like it was he didn’t need anything to increase the pain. Now Duke took the time and looked around. It was a small room, maybe nine square meters, no windows, a small light bulb and this huge door. This was meant to be a prison and nothing else. “What happened?”

“You can’t remember?” For a split second there was something like worry in Nathan’s voice.

Duke just shook his head which was a big mistake. The room spun again. “Not right now. My head is pounding like crazy.”

“Probably a concussion”, Nathan commented.

“Well, thanks, Doc.” God, why did they have to put Nathan in the same cell? Did they want to torture him? “So what happened?”

“They attacked us from behind. They got you first with a bat I think and then overpowered me. It was planned, efficient and fast. I don’t think someone saw it.”

“Who?” Duke didn’t care if they were pros or not.

“The Guard.” Nathan spit out the words with such hatred you wouldn’t believe that he was actually dating one of them a couple of weeks ago.

“So why you?” Duke knew that the members of the Guard were not really his biggest fans but kidnapping the Chief of Police was a high risk they were taking. They had to have a good reason to go this far. “It’s risky. The whole police department will be looking for you, including Audrey.” God, Audrey would tear apart every house in Haven if she had to in order to find Nathan. The Guard was not really smart, were they?

“I think they don’t want us in the middle. The Hunter will be here in three days. They don’t want us to interfere. They don’t want us to stop Audrey going into that barn.” With every word the frustration of Nathan got more and more visible.

“Makes sense.” Duke felt so angry but he hadn’t the energy to show it. His head was killing him and only sitting upright was almost too much. But they needed to find a way out of here. They couldn’t just leave Audrey alone. “Then let’s get out of here.” Duke stood up and wavered for a second. He waited until his body got used to the standing position and then walked over to the door where Nathan was standing. His hands wandered over the metal searching for a weak spot.

“We can’t get through this”, Nathan pointed out, clearly anger in his voice. “It’s too strong. I tried, believe me.”

Yes, Duke had heard that. Duke had seen that. But you couldn’t just smash against a giant metal door and expect it to break. But this was Nathan. If he didn’t know what to do he ran with his head against the wall. Maybe now this was Duke’s turn.

“Are you hurt?” Duke looked over Nathan but he couldn’t see any sign of a wound or injury. No blood at all.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Nathan raised an eyebrow, suspicion in his eyes.

Duke knocked against the door. “We need to get out and for that we need more strength.” He turned around and looked over the floor, searching for something sharp. He wanted to kneel down but was stopped by Nathan grapping his shirt.

“We won’t do this.” He stared at him with this look which didn’t allow any kind of protest.

But Duke had never been threatened by this. He lived for speaking up to Nathan no matter what the subject. “I thought we were over you thinking that I turn into a serial killer?” Duke mentioned with rolling eyes. “We really don’t have time for this, Nate.” He broke free from Nathan’s grip and was on the floor in the next second. He let his hands wander over the floor, in hope to find something that he couldn’t see with his eyes in this dim lightning.

“Duke!” Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him up again. The movement came so sudden that Duke had to cling onto Nathan to not fall over.

“Nathan, dammit, I will not kill you”, Duke shouted frustrated. He thought they did better in the last couple of weeks. Nathan almost treated him like a friend and now this. He still didn’t trust him. He still thought that the Crocker curse would beat Duke someday.

Nathan just looked at him, didn’t say anything for several seconds. His gaze was intense but Duke couldn’t quite order it in any direction. “I know”, he said finally, almost gentle. “I trust you.”

Duke was surprised by that, not only the fact that Nathan Wuornos trusted him but also that he spoke it out loud. But there would be another time when they could talk about this. “So why don’t you let me do this?”

“It’s exhausting, right?”

Duke squinted. “Yes, maybe, a little.” He didn’t understand what this fact had to do with all of this.

But it seemed important in supporting Nathan with his decision. “We won’t do this”, he repeated with even more urgency than before.

“Nathan, it’s our only chance to get out of here. To get to Audrey and help her fight all this nonsense that’s going on. You want her to stay, right?”

Nathan looked away. Duke knew that he wanted nothing more than for Audrey to stay in Haven. So why was he so stubborn in letting Duke handle the situation? “Just give me a little of your blood and we are out of here in one second.”

Nathan looked up again. “Just because there is no other way.” And with that he rammed his fingernail into the palm of his other hand. Blood was piling up under his finger. He stretched his hand out to Duke waiting for him to make the next step but Duke hesitated.

“Why didn’t you want me to do it?” This bothered him more than Duke had thought it would. Nathan trusted him so why didn’t he want Duke to use his Trouble to get them out of there.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Nathan. I don’t get it.”

“For always claiming to be a selfish person you are most of the time really selfless”, Nathan said. “You didn’t even think, right?”

“Think about what?”

Nathan laughed dryly. “See?”

“Nathan!” Duke got impatient. What did he not see?

“Look at you. You can barely stand on your feet now. With every quick movement you almost fall over. You are in no condition of fighting and it will only be worse after you used your Trouble. We don’t know what’s behind this door. There could be a dozen members of the Guard and you will not be able to defend yourself.”

“Nathan-“ Duke didn’t know what to say. He was actually speechless. Nathan had put Duke’s safety over the chance of escaping – at least for a little while.

“Stay behind me, okay? You will do this, I will do the rest.”

Duke nodded, still not able to say anything. Nathan was right, Duke didn’t even think about this but that was nothing new. But it shocked him that Nathan did. He did think about it because he cared for Duke. He couldn’t believe it.

But now was not the time to think about that. Duke reached out for Nathan’s hand, hesitating for a split second before touching the blood. The impact was sudden. It felt like a rush. Duke was amazed by it every time again. He felt more powerful than ever, stronger and faster than anyone could ever be. He felt in control.

His eyes had to be silver by now so he didn’t wait one more second. He grabbed for the door handle, pushed Nathan a little aside and ripped the whole door out of his angles. The noise was huge and if there were some Guard members around they would definitely have heard it. They had to hurry. He led Nathan outside and wanted to follow him as the rush took off. He felt the power draining. Normally it was just coming back to normal like taking a deep breath but now it was so much worse. He clung to the doorframe as the whole world was spinning. He couldn’t see clearly, only images which moved all the time.

Nathan came into his sight, his face moving from right to left in front of Duke. “Duke?”

“I’m okay, go!” He tried to push him away but it lacked off strength and it was only a little tab on his shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m coming back.”

Nathan clearly was worried but he was still a cop. He knew that he couldn’t wait for them to come down. They wouldn’t have a chance against the Guard. If Nathan wanted to win he needed an advantage and he didn’t have this here in the hall.

“Be careful”, Duke said before Nathan vanished out of his sight. He let himself glide to the floor and sat down, leaning against the wall. He just needed to get over the dizziness and then he could help Nathan. For the moment he concentrated on the noises from above to know how Nathan was doing and if he needed backup. There were a lot of crashes as if they were fighting and destroying half of the furniture on the way.

Duke could only listen to it a couple of seconds before standing up. “Dammit.” He couldn’t just leave Nathan alone in this and he felt better again anyway. He stood up and walked the first steps sliding one hand on the wall just to get a little steadiness. It actually worked so he increased his speed a little, proud of himself that he managed to do it as he suddenly heard a gunshot. “Nathan!” He shouted and didn’t think about himself anymore. He ran as fast as it was possible for him, more stumbling up the staircase than anything else.

As he was upstairs he immediately was looking for Nathan who was hiding behind a couch. As another shot was fired Duke sprinted over to him, throwing himself right next to him.

“Duke, what are you doing here?”

“I heard the gunshots and – are you okay? Are you hit?” Duke tried to look over Nathan but it seemed that he was okay. He had some scratches on his face but except that he seemed fine.

“I’m okay. They missed me.”

Duke nodded, relieved. “How many?” He didn’t look around before.

“Two. I managed the first one pretty well and then the second showed up with the gun.”

They were trapped here. There was no way of escaping. The door was too far away to just run there hoping they wouldn’t be hit. They had to fight but it was impossible when they had guns. They would be shot before they could even get to their enemies. “What do we do now?”

Nathan was totally in cop mode. He was concentrated and calm. “One of us has to be the distraction while the other attacks.”

Duke nodded. Surely there was no other way. “Okay, you distract, I attack.”

“Duke.” Nathan stopped Duke’s hand as he was reaching for Nathan’s face to get some blood. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I can hit them unconsciousness with one blow if I do it right but I _need_ blood for that.” As good as it was seeing Nathan actually worrying it could be also very annoying. They hadn’t time for such a discussion. “Let me do this. Let me save us.”

Nathan didn’t seem to like it but he nodded eventually and let go of Duke’s hand. “Be careful.”

Duke nodded, absorbed something of Nathan’s blood and waited just for Nathan to jump up to be the distraction before running around the couch in the other direction over to the two members of the Guard. The first one he hit right in the face with all of his power. He immediately fell to the ground. The second one had some more time, forcing his attention off of Nathan and turning around to Duke. He raised his gun. Duke grabbed his hand, pushing it down while a shot sounded trough the room. He didn’t care at all, running on adrenaline, high from the power inside of him. One blow to the guy’s head and he was down too.

He turned around to see if Nathan was okay and he was coming right at him, worry in his eyes. Duke wandered why as he noticed a pain in his leg while the power in him faded away. He stumbled and got caught by Nathan and dragged to the couch. Duke didn’t notice much from there. He heard Nathan talking to him but he couldn’t figure out which words. The pain in his leg got worse as Nathan tied something around it and Duke groaned out of misery. “Nathan?” Duke wanted to know what was going on.

“I’m here, come on.”

Duke felt the world spinning again and he thought he was standing once more, hold up by Nathan. He dragged him forward and Duke tried to help as good as possible.

The next thing he realized was that he was sitting again, in the background the sound of an engine. A car! “Did we make it?”

“Hey, you’re back.” Nathan’s voice was shaking, just slightly but it was so unusual that Duke noticed it right away. “How are you feeling?”

Duke couldn’t even say where they were exactly. It was all so dizzy that he couldn’t even tell how he was feeling. Not good, that was for certain. But he wouldn’t say this out loud. “Where are we?” Although Duke had his eyes half open he couldn’t recognize anything. It was all just like a blur. Even Nathan next to him was only a scheme.

“Almost at the hospital”, answered Nathan. “You’ll be okay.”

“I know”, Duke mumbled. “I trust you.” His eyes got heavier and he only wanted to sleep and get some rest. But he was stopped from a touch on his arm.

“Duke, stay with me, okay?”

Duke turned around and nodded or at least he wanted to. He was not sure if he managed the movement at all.  “Mhm.” It was getting dark again around Duke. Schemes became shadows and then everything went black.

 

The next time he woke up he was staring at a white ceiling. The pain was weaker than before and his head felt lighter. Duke looked around and saw Nathan sleep in the chair next to his bed. In this position he was lying he would have a stiff neck in the next morning just that Nathan wouldn’t notice so why bother at all. Duke smiled at this sight. Nathan always made sure to let anyone know that he couldn’t stand Duke and now he was sitting here, curled up in a chair, refusing to go home probably.

Duke supported himself with his hands and tried to get into a sitting position. He hated lying around especially in a hospital bed. The sound must have woken Nathan because he flinched and looked sleepily around. “Duke”, he only said.

“Hey, Nathan”, Duke greeted back with a big smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Nathan shook his head slightly. “It’s okay. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” It was weird that Nathan seemed genuinely interested in Duke’s well being. It was nice, no question, but weird anyway. “So I don’t remember much after…”

“I sent some Officers over to the house to arrest these men while I was driving you to the hospital. Audrey was here too to check on you but I sent her home. She needed some rest.”

“And you stayed? You know that your bed is more comfortable than a tiny chair?”

Nathan shrugged. “I don’t feel it.”

“Yeah.” Duke leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a short moment. “The next time we switch places. The one with no feelings should get the injuries.”

“You would love to see that, Crocker, right?” Nathan smiled a little, more relaxed than before.

“Only if I am the one that has the pleasure.”

Nathan leaned forward, a little closer to the bed. His gaze got serious again. Gently he put a hand on Duke’s arm. “Next time we switch places.”

Duke chuckled. “I hope there won’t be a next time to be honest.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “We’re living in Haven, Duke, remember?”

“Yeah, okay, then it’s your turn the next time.” Duke laid his hand on Nathan’s and closed his eyes again. He was tired. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Nathan squeezed his hand. “Sure.”


End file.
